hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy: Neverfree 2 - Reckoning of Gaea
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy: Neverfree 2 - Reckoning of Gaea is a direct-to-video written by Aaron Montalvo, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Scott Sonneborn and Drew Goddard with direction by Shaun Cashman alongside Akira Amemiya and Asaph Fipke. Ishi Rudell is the consulting director for the DTV films. The movie is a sequel to the episode "Neverfree" and focuses on the rebuilding of Camp Everfree and discovery of magic in the abandoned camp that brought the place's fate and the reveal of Gaea Everfree. The film is released on home video in July 25, 2017 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and MGM, days after the airing on AM-Pony on July 1, 2017, and a worldwide release in August 18. Plot Premise Camp Everfree is set to be rebuilt for good vibes in a city full of animals and dark magic with the protection of magic from the forest. As Twilight Sparkle and the gang go to summer camp, they will have fun with new friends, especially Timber Spruce and camp helmer Gloriosa Daisy, which they might have shocking secrets behind the Everfree Forest and the one named "Gaea Everfree". Cast *Tara Strong (English) / Aya Hirano (Japanese) - Twilight Sparkle *Matt Hill (English) / Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese) - Applejack *Rebecca Shoichet (English, Dub A) / Lauren Landa (English, Dub B) / Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese) as Sunset Shimmer *Vincent Tong (English, Dub A) / Vic Mignogna (English, Dub B) / Masakazu Morita (Japanese) as Flash Sentry *Aaron Montalvo (English) / Yuki Kaji (Japanese) - Jasper Geronimo *L.C. (English) / Ai Kayano (Japanese) - Azure Quartz *Enid-Raye Adams (English) / Mamiko Noto (Japanese) - Gloriosa Daisy / Gaea Everfree *Brian Doe (Dub A) / Adam McArthur (Dub B, Normal form) and Alex Hirsch (Dub B, Posessed form) / Yuki Tai (Japanese) - Timber Spruce / Famine Everfree *Drew Nelson (Dub A) / Josh Keaton (Dub A) / Ryota Osaka (Japanese) as Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman (Dub A) / Stephanie Sheh (Dub B) and Christine Marie Cabanos (Dub B) / Aya Suzaki and Aoi Yuki (Japanese) as Pinkie Pie / Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain (Dub B) / Cristina Vee and Carrie Keranen (Dub B) / Aki Toyosaki and Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) as Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna *Brad Swaile & Cathy Weseluck (Dub A) / Darrel Guilbeau & Marianne Miller and Laura Post (Dub B) / Noriaki Sugiyama, Sachi Kokuryu and Mami Horikoshi (Japanese) as Spike and Mayor Mare *Nicole Oliver (Dub A) / Wendee Lee (Dub B) / Kikuko Inoue (Japanese) - Principal Celestia *Brian Drummond (Dub A) / Wally Wingert (Dub B) / Tomohiro Nishimura (Japanese) - Filthy Rich *Chantal Strand (Dub A) / Eden Riegel (Dub B) / Ai Nonaka (Japanese) - Diamond Tiara *Shannon Chan-Kent (Dub A) / Cassandra Morris (Dub B) / Sayaka Kanda (Japanese) - Silver Spoon *Michelle Creber (Dub A) / Lara Jill Miller (Dub B) / Kaori Ishihara (Japanese) as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett (Dub A) / Cherami Leigh (Dub B) / Yukari Tamura (Japanese) as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters (Dub A) / Laura Bailey (Dub B) / Aki Kanada (Japanese) as Scootaloo *Brynna Drummond (Dub A) / Sarah Williams (Dub B) / Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese) - Babs Seed Category:Movies Category:Franchise